Riding Regal
by T.Storyteller
Summary: In an attempt to be a good father, Rumple decides to help Regina have a getaway from her problems on her path to redemption as well as dealing with the stress of being a mayor while having to somewhat accommodate the Charmings's rule. Knowing of her passion for Riding he helps her out, and it turns outs to affect her relationship the everyone in town for the better pre-swanqueen


**Author's Note: I don't own OUAT. Also, I don't make any money off this fic. Please note that although there is nothing graphic this is rated above PG-13 due to the thoughts of some characters, but I wasn't very sure of how to rate it. Hope you enjoy (aand..review if so inclined), constructive criticism is also appreciated. **

**Warning: this story will depict a slight crush/puppy love from a certain Pale character, who shall not be named, so if this offends you please do not read.**

**Riding Regal**

She huffed «If you think this will get you a "father of the year" you are mistaken. I told this is unnecessary, «Dearie,» Rumple started, this was exactly why she needed it.. They arguing continued over a sea of dwarf heads carrying tool boxes, wood planks and several other supplies « You need an outlet from it all, believe me..» he sighed «I go through it too.. The frustration of the "right path", of everyone's distrust. I have my spinning and weaving, you need something too» she did not looked convinced..

« Look... if nothing else, just think of this as a gift for Henry, my grandson, so he can learn to ride with proper supervision and bond a bit with his own mother» she perked up at that. Time with Henry, showing him the art of riding, getting another reason for seeing him and being with him, at their house, no less! We technically at their yard but things might even evolve…

#######################################################################

**A few months later…**

The stables and Paddock were all set, and Regina was tending to her most personal present "Regal" a beautiful black stallion, Rumple had got from an old local horse breeder with whom she had made a deal for a regular supply of feed and hay. To her surprise the man remembered her from the old days, since he had been the one to provide the horses and stables of the Court, back in the Enchanted forest, so he not only chose that particular young steed for her, but he also had named him, claiming he remembered the former queen's grace when she rode « If anyone can bond and make anything of this horse is you» he had proclaimed at the time. She had also been making arrangements with him to get a few more horses and a pony for Henry.

Regal was an amazing creature... every bit as handsome as her old Rocinante but somewhat more cocky... as if aware of his name... They had been working slowly for this moment… Their first ride. She saddled him up and off to the paddock.

**Snow's POV**

Since Emma and Henry were going there to meet Regina to go chose a pony for Henry, Snow and James Had decided to drop by unannounced to check the place and ensure that it was all safe… They arrived earlier than Henry and Emma, and Regina was engrossed in her ride so didn't notice them... One look and Snow paled looking like she was about to faint.

_Oh my god it's her… She looks so much like she used to be, happy, careless and a touch wild. _The very same girl now turned woman, that had mesmerized her as a child. That had saved her… They was she held herself, smiling with mischief at Regal's several attempts of ridding himself of her. She seemed glued to the saddle, as if she were born on horseback already.

She was shaken out of her day dream by her husband. «Snow? My love, are you alright? Its seems like you are going to faint»

**Charming's POV**

_So this is the woman I heard about… This is the side of her that Snow clung to. _She was so careless... It was almost impossible to believe that she was the woman of conquered and cursed entire realms out of existence. He wondered how it would have been like to have met such a woman; he looked towards Snow to ask something which he immediately forgot as soon as he saw the look of his wife «Snow? My love...»

Soon Henry and Emma arrived, instantly noticing their presence «Gran! Gramps» the kid ran towards them excited, while Emma eyed them warily «So… what are you guys doing up here?», at that they had the decency to blush... «We…We thought that… since we don't see you guys as much, since we no longer live together, and seeing as Henry told us you would be coming here...We thought it would surprise you guys and tag along.», «If that is okay, of course» her husband interjected. Henry was, as any child would, insanely happy, he was getting his own horse, was going to spend time with BOTH his mothers together now that they were civil to each other AND he would get to share the experience with his grandparents. Emma's like detector was point like a hound to the blatant last minute, half decent lie, they clearly had just come up with on the spot. It were times like these that she grieved how much she missed Mary Margret and David, you would never intrude like that, nor treat her like a child that need to be told what was good for her.. She was about to open her mouth when a very "regal" neigh turned her attention to the paddock…

**Emma'sPOV**

_Gosh, how can that woman be THAT gorgeous.. mother of my son, mother of my son, mother of my son, mother of my son _came the familiar mantra she chanted time and time again when the pull of one former witch was to much to bear.. _being that alluring HAD to be evil.._ she took in the image in front of her: the almost predatory smile, the way her hips moved in perfect sync with the animal _I wonder if they sync so well with OMYGOD Henry's mother! Henry's mother! Henry's mother!_

Regina was exhilarated, the noise of that magnificent creature, the hooves on the ground, the smell of dirt, and leather and the feel of the reins hard on her hards, hovering over Regal's mane and neck, her legs embracing his belly her feet precariously on the stirrups.. God how she had missed it all! She was brought back from her daze by Henry shouting «Way to go, Mom!» and Pongo's barking at the people approaching the paddock. She reigned Regal to a halt and effortlessly dismounted the steed «Henry dear» she smiled to the boy «Miss Swan» was evenly thrown at the woman's direction and upon seeing the Two Idiots simply sated «and you..» with a look that conveyed a lot more and none of it very courteous.

She was brought back to the world by Henry's question « Can I pet him mom?» she smiled to him «Let's ask him shall we?» she said holding the reigns with one hand and point with the other « see his ears?» Henry nodded « when you put your hand very, very slowly above his nose, if he does not want to be touched he will pull his head back and his ears will almost lie in the back of his head. Also his eyes may cloud a little» Henry tried to approached Regal, which eyes de child disdainfully and then with one look to Regina, decided that he might as well go along with it and let himself be petted.

They started to make their way to horse breed's ranch, all the while Henry kept asking all sorts of questions and suddenly asked "Mom should I really get a pony? How about when I grow up and get to be a knight? » Both Regina and Charming tired not to laughed, while Snow and Emma eyed them silently, she lowered herself to him and explained « Henry, I understand, but his much better to start off, learning on a pony when it is possible, for they can be more difficult to ride.. In fact if you are comfortable on a pony you will certainly be comfortable on any horse when the time comes, while not many horsemen feel comfortable on smaller horses due to their size..» Charming nodded his accent to Regina's explanation seeming to concur with the other woman, and of course that, being the ultimate expert in all things knightly, at least in Henry's eyes, if it made sense to his grandfather it made sense to him.

######################################################################

Henry had set his mind in a small slightly round pony named Bolt, and lessons were going very well.. in fact so well that Regina ended up acquiring a few more horses and ponies due to several requests for her to teach, first from shy parents of Henry's schoolmates and then some adults of had either never learned, as was the case of some women, among whom Ruby and even Emma, and the dwarves. A few others also took the opportunity to quench the old passion for the practice, like Charming, and Mulan who rode Troy and Kami respectively.

**Snow POV**

She had been coming frequently to watch her ride. She would stay hidden from view, silently admiring the woman she once knew. As she watched the former queen ride, she though back to when she was a young girl dazed by the beautiful stranger who had saved her. How she was taken in by the kind demeanour and confidence the woman possessed. Looking back to it now, she conceded that she might have been a bit infatuated with the woman that saved her. She had been mildly confused when her father had sent for her to tell her of their engagement. She had been so excited with the idea of being able to be with Regina every day that she missed completely the look of sadness and utter despair that was etched on her face.

How could she have known, as a child, what a forced marriage entailed... So she took it as a good sign when the new queen started to smile again, maybe this time it would work out, and she would be happy with her daddy and be a family. But her heart broke when she found out that Regina was planning to leave and she wouldn't see her again.. So as soon as Cora promised to "help" make Regina see that she could be happy if only she stopped listening to that boy… _If only_ she sighed.

**Emma POV**

Emma was leaning against the fence and watching Regina ride. She watched the mischievous exhilarated look she had while she rose slightly on the saddle as she rode Regal through a puddle of rain water. The sound of hooves suddenly came to a halt and she felt hot breath on her neck, she almost fell over when she looked up from her day dream to stare right in to Regal… She heard Regina's sweet laughter as she dismounted, _beautiful _she thought, her riding lessons with her were going well, but she still didn't trust anything bigger than her trusty bug. Still time spent with her, especially when she touched her to show her the proper position or just to make a point…

«Miss Swan? Emma what are you doing here? Did we have an appointment for a riding lesson today? » Emma took a deep breath and answered «No... Don't worry… I was thinking that since Henry has a sleepover if you wanted to come by and... Hum... Discuss anything…» _Wow Swan that was lame even for your standards..._ They were both blushing… but she agreed.

She was finishing cleaning the stables and lock up, think about her "date" with Emma, and how sweet she had been and how things were getting better by the day in her relationship with her son.. She didn't hear him come in «So, how is it going Dearie?» Regina smiled before turning «Do you ever ask a question you don't already know the answer to? » He sighed... some things just don't change… They were walking outside and turning opposite ways before she turned and said «Thank you father» and just like that, the man who argued and played every word stood speechless for a moment before blushing and turning to go.

**The End**

**That's all folks… I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I couldn't stop imagining our so-beautiful-it's-evil queen giving a riding lesson to dwarves on ponies… Just thought I would share this.. in my mind Regal is a black Frisian and Bolt is sort of a short chubby Dartmoor lol**


End file.
